


一号公路

by Saito_cy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_cy/pseuds/Saito_cy
Summary: “哥现在的行为，算是怠工旷工吧？”“——不想想是谁的错？”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	一号公路

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯 见过打T的one night stand吗 哈哈哈哈哈  
> 总之 没写完 但是我要发（屑人屑语）

1

啊，这是彻底完蛋了。

崔秀彬再次紧张兮兮地瞟了一眼仪表盘上红晃晃的警告标识，即便他想忽视，想欺骗自己这是老眼昏花的车里不知哪根该死的电线搭错了。然而车的前部间歇性地传出的一些声嘶力竭的哀鸣在告诉他：他完蛋了，彻彻底底地。

他与他的爱车，半夜飞驰在荒无人烟的一号公路，电子数字组成的时间告诉他现在是凌晨1: 36。崔秀彬现在非常后悔，或许是自己真的是昏了头才会相信某个旅游论坛上推荐的，什么最西端的一号公路能够一边开车一边欣赏海景。  
最初是可以的——在没有开到山路上时。早晨的天与海似乎真的像书里说的那样，分不出任何界限。他甚至有闲心摇下车窗，在引擎轰鸣的微响中捕捉海浪的絮语。

然而崔秀彬才驶出十几公里，周围就变成了了百尺危崖，十八弯的沙砾水泥路。他胆子小，十分不好意思，于是接下来的三个小时，崔秀彬就与鼓震的120心率以及因为自己夸张的手汗而变得滑不溜秋的方向盘一同度过。

待到飞檐走壁的心惊肉跳百八十分钟终于结束，天色也趋于昏暗了。还在驾照实习期的崔秀彬在日落的最后十分钟进行了人生中的“生死时速”，十分努力地把车子停在了石滩旁。  
夕阳熔岩一样在海面流泻开去，鎏金溢彩，光碎裂成了薄薄一层金箔，随浪起潮落翻滚腾涌。天际的最顶处是行将消退的克莱因蓝，蚕食着热烈的橘红，自己又因黑夜的到来而渐渐消弭开去。待到终末，繁星雪落一样沉淀，弯月尾梢锐利而清晰起来。崔秀彬这才想到要扭动一下有些酸疼的脖子。

或许只要这600秒，崔秀彬便可以说一句不枉此行。

而至于现在因为仪表盘闪了半个小时的“水箱温度过高”，导致半夜不得不把车停在路边的情况，那就又是后话的后话了。

崔秀彬很绝望。他尝试性地在自己的手机里翻找有没有人能够求助，然而，性格使然，刷着联系人列表时看着这短小的滑动条，崔秀彬再次深切地感到，自己完蛋了。  
大不了就在车里睡一晚吧，他有些凄凉地想道。

不过，当他滑到底，一个显眼的备注引起了他的注意。  
“X道路救援”

他猛地从驾驶座上弹起来，打开灯确认了一下自己方向盘上的标识，不错，是X牌车。  
于是毫不犹豫地按下拨号。

电话响起等待接通的忙音时，崔秀彬才猛然想起现在几乎是正常人都在沉眠的时刻。电话那头会有人上班吗，或许这通电话打过去会惊扰什么人的清梦？  
正当他无数想法盘缠缭绕以至于他忍不住要挂电话的那一瞬，电话被接通了。

起初是不知道什么的一堆杂音，紧接着一个小小的、十分困倦的“喂”在耳边响起。崔秀彬带着万分抱歉地回了一个你好，于是听见了那边似乎是忙乱地拿起手机的声音。  
“晚上好，X道路救援。请问您的车遇见了什么状况？”  
“啊，你好，这么晚了十分不好意思……”  
“没有关系。”  
“那个，我的车仪表盘上显示水箱温度过高，并且它一直在发出快要爆炸一样恐怖的声音——”  
“噗。”

崔秀彬说到一半就因对面没憋住的一声笑戛然而止。那头的人似乎也反应了过来，欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子，然后正儿八经端起嗓音回复道：“这并不是大问题，先生。您只需要往你的水箱里加点水，等待片刻让它降温即可。或许您车上有大量的桶装水吗？”  
“没有。”  
“唔，那么先生离最近的服务站还有多远呢？”  
崔秀彬掏出手机看了一眼，旋即闭着眼睛陷入绝望，“……还有50公里……”  
听完以后电话那头也陷入了沉默。崔秀彬无言地在心里叹了一口气，怜爱地抚摸了一下自己的引擎盖，心里盘算着开盖晾一晚的可能性。

“要不，我给您送水过来吧？”  
“好、等等，啊？”

崔秀彬几乎是下意识地就想答应，然而大脑处理完信息的时间差让他得以拗过口来。电话那头又传来了窸窸窣窣的笑声，但崔秀彬也生不出一丝火气，或许是刚才那句无比善良的提议打动了自己的心，也可能是因为尴尬而蒸腾起来的温度烘烤得自己说不上来一句话。

“没有关系，先生。反正我值夜班，闲着也是闲着。”

挂断时的刺啦音有些刺耳，崔秀彬被那人说待会儿见时玩味的上挑音尾勾起了点什么，电流也似乎顺着温热的玻璃屏幕一路毁坏着四肢百骸。  
他莫名期待地，微微颤栗了一下。

2

对方收到定位后回了一个鸭子比OK的贴纸。崔秀彬有些焦躁地，或许是难耐地，滑动着手机，屏幕停留在他与「X道路救援 – 崔连准」的聊天记录上。  
其实才过去了十分钟，一样的600秒，然而在体感上却是如坐针毡的一小时，甚至更多。崔秀彬不知道自己在害怕着，焦躁着，期待着什么。  
——但这种感觉也不坏。

他没有回到车里，夏夜温凉的风吹散附着在肌肤衣物上几乎一整天的冷气，裹杂着一点咸湿的大海味道。

渐渐地，有什么粗重的轰鸣声自后方响起。崔秀彬转过身去看，散射的远光灯把一切都遮挡住，只有一个模糊的黑点在慢慢变大。或许是看见崔秀彬和他可怜的车了吧，白光不一会儿便切换成近光。于是崔秀彬这才看清，那定是一辆摩托车。

车速在离崔秀彬大约还有几十米的时候便徐徐降下来了，这让车上的人得以提前把头盔的面罩打开。崔秀彬在其间得以看见那人狭长的眼，笑意使其缩窄些许，眼尾轻佻地锐利起来。  
车停在自己面前时，一条似乎不是人类长度的腿从座椅上伸了下来撑住了车身。这半夜骑着漆黑摩托飞驰而来给崔秀彬和他的车送水的救星，旋即双手取下了头盔，并且十分随意地，几乎是慵懒地，用手指理了理自己被压塌的头发。

金色在昏暗的一号公路上太过于显眼了——崔秀彬只能这样解释自己目不转睛的盯视。那人挂得乱七八糟的耳饰与头盔碰撞发出了一点清脆的声响，在崔秀彬的视线里摇晃。一袭黑衣的人随手把头盔挂在车把上，熄了火踢下脚撑一气呵成地下了车。  
啊，奇怪，崔秀彬不由自主地干咽了一下。他莫名开始觉得口渴了。

“崔秀彬，先生？”

五秒。空气竟有沉淀的趋势，崔秀彬见人有点好笑地拿手在自己眼前晃了晃，这才意识到自己被叫了大名。他有些慌乱地点了点头，对方这才满意地去取吊在车尾的两桶水。

“请出示一下身份证和驾驶证。”  
“……啊？”

转身来劈头盖脸的第一句就是这个。崔秀彬的信息处理能力几乎都被“待会儿怎么解释自己看呆了”这件事吸引过去，这飘忽的一句话几乎是如云烟一样左耳进右耳出，于是他发出了一个干瘪的单音节。

崔连准噗嗤一声又笑了出来，他指了指崔秀彬裤子口袋里露出一角的黑色驾驶证，“证件。还是说，想让我帮你从那里拿出来？”  
不知是有意无意，那两个字的读音似乎加重了些许。崔秀彬顺着人手指的方向低头看了看，单词语句语境语气在大脑里飞速转译，旋即嘭地崩开，热量沿脖颈迅速爬升。

接过证件的人翻开看了一眼，嘴角压抑不住地挑起。


End file.
